Kaname Tōsen/Image Gallery
Tōsen Anime Images Tosen ep 280.jpg|Kaname Tōsen, former captain of the 9th Division. Youngtosen.jpg|Tōsen at funeral of his friend when he was younger. Ep62SajinKanameGraveside.png|Tōsen talking to Komamura about joining the 5th Division. The Rukongai Incident.png|Aizen, Gin and Tōsen observe Hollowfication. Former_9th_Division.png|Tōsen and the 9th Division over 110 years ago. Tosenpendulum.jpg|Tōsen revealing himself as a traitor over 100 years ago up close. Ep211KanameCutsHiyori.png|Tōsen cuts down a Hollowfied Hiyori. Ep211ShinjiClashesWithKaname.png|Shinji attacks Tōsen. TosenMeetingHisagi.jpg|Tōsen and Hisagi Kaname_Tōsen_Before_Defection_3.jpg|Kaname Tōsen as captain of the 9th Division. Ep53SuzumushiTsuishikiEnmaKōrogi.png|Enma Kōrogi, Tōsen's Bankai Kaname_vs_Zaraki.jpg|Tōsen attacking Kenpachi Zaraki while using his Bankai. Ep53ZarakiDefeatsKaname.png|Kenpachi Zaraki countering Tōsen using Bankai. Ep53KomamuraTakesHit.png|Komamura protecting Tōsen from Kenpachi's finishing blow. Ep60TosenTrapsRenji.png|Tōsen captures Renji and Rukia Ep62HisagiTosenCaught.png|Hisagi captures Tōsen. TosenGarganta.jpg|Tōsen opening a Garganta. Kaname_Tosen_(arrancar_arc).jpeg|Close up of Kaname Tōsen after defecting from Soul Society. 122Grimmjow halts.png|Tōsen after cutting off Grimmjow's arm. 145Aizen, Gin, and Tosen arrive.png|Tōsen alongside Gin Ichimaru and Sōsuke Aizen after defecting to Hueco Mundo. Ep203Tenteikūra.png|Tōsen draws on his arm in preparation of using Tenteikūra. Ep203TenteikūraTōsen.png|Tōsen uses Tenteikūra so Aizen can speak to those who invaded Hueco Mundo. 264Baraggan_plays.png|Baraggan plays chess with Tōsen as Gin explains what the Espada have been doing. 278Aizen, Gin, and Tosen are freed.png|Aizen, Tōsen and Gin freed from the fire prison. Kaname Stops Hirako.png|Tōsen stops Shinji Hirako from attacking Sōsuke Aizen Ep279SajinBlocksKaname.png|Sajin Komamura stops Kaname from attacking Shinji Hirako Ep280HisagiEntersBattle.png|Tōsen being confronted by Komamura and Hisagi. Tousenhollowfication.jpg|Hollowfied Tōsen Tosen_shows_mouth.png Ep290KanameBattlesGiant.png|Komamura attacks Tōsen with his Bankai. Ep290HighSpeedRegeneration.png|Tōsen uses High-Speed Regeneration to repair his crushed left arm. Tosen_-_Grillar_Grillo.jpg Grillar Grillo.jpg Ep291KanameBlocksGiantSword.png|Tōsen blocks Komamura's Bankai. Ep291LosNueveAspectos.png|Tōsen defeats Komamura's Bankai. Hisagi Stabs Tosen (anime).jpg|Hisagi Stabs Tōsen. TosenHisagiDeath.png Tosen_looking.png|Tōsen in an omake raising Gillians. Tōsen Manga Images 109VisitingCorpse.png|Komamura and Tōsen get information from Unohana about the supposed corpse of Aizen. 116Cover.png|Tōsen, several other captains, and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 116. 139Cover.png|Tōsen on the cover of Chapter 139. 140Cover.png|Tōsen and several other Shinigami on the cover of Chapter 140. 146Cover.png|Tōsen and Kenpachi on the cover of Chapter 146. 148Cover.png|Tōsen and his friend on the cover of Chapter 148. 171SentanHakuja1.png|Tōsen captures Renji and Rukia with Sentan Hakuja. 212Cover.png|Tōsen on the cover of Chapter 212. 213Haien1.png|Kaname uses Haien. 247Cover.png|Tōsen, Aizen, Gin, and the Las Noches invaders on the cover of Chapter 247. Ch314Pg4Tenteikūra.png|Tōsen draws on his arm in preparation of using Tenteikūra. Ch314Pg5Tenteikūra.png|Tōsen uses Tenteikūra so Aizen can speak to those who invaded Hueco Mundo. C384 cover Tosen Hollowfied.png|Kaname Tōsen as Chapter 384 cover. -103Ninth Division Seated Officers.png|Tōsen and the 9th Division over 110 years ago. -100Tosen reveals.png|Kaname Tōsen revealing himself as a traitor over 100 years ago. AizenIchimaruTosen0.jpg|Tōsen alongside Aizen and Gin after being freed from the fire prison. MangaVolume44Cover.png|Tōsen on the cover of Volume 44. Komamura&Tōsen.png|Tōsen being countered by Komamura. Tosen's Hollow Mask.png|Tōsen's Hollow Mask. 385HighSpeedRegeneration.png|Kaname Tōsen uses High-Speed Regeneration to repair his crushed left arm. Tosen's mask with teethHQ.png|Tōsen's mask splitting and revealing a gaping maw. Tosen stabs_Hisagi.png|Hisagi being impaled by a Hollowfied Tōsen. Komamura v Tosen.jpg|Tōsen being confronted by Komamura's Bankai Kokujo Tengen My'o. Komamura Bankai Vs Tousen.jpg|Tōsen vs. Kokujo Tengen My'o. Hollow tosen.jpg|Tōsen's Resurreccion form, Suzumushi Hyakushiki: Grillar Grillo. Komamura Vs Arrancar Tousen.jpg|Tōsen in his Suzumushi Hyakushiki: Grillar Grillo form confronting Komamura. 386La Mirada.png|Tōsen prepares to use La Mirada. Shuhei kills Tosen.png|Hisagi killing Tōsen in his Resurrección release form. Hollow tosen coloured.png|Tōsen's Resurrección form, Suzumushi Hyakushiki: Grillar Grillo colored. Tosen crying.png|Tōsen dying. BKBTosen's Battle Chart.png|Tōsen's battle data. Tōsen Video Clips CrySuzumushi.gif|Suzumushi, Tōsen's first Shikai ability. Benihikō.gif|Benihikō, Tōsen's second Shikai ability. SentanHakuja1.gif|Tōsen kidnaps Renji and Rukia using Sentan Hakuja. Tenteikūra203.gif|Tōsen uses Tenteikūra so Aizen can speak to those who invaded Hueco Mundo. HighSpeedRegeneration290.gif|Tōsen uses High-Speed Regeneration to repair his crushed left arm. TosenGreenThing.gif|Tōsen's Cero Los Nueve Aspectos.gif|Los Nueve Aspectos Category:Images